Past and Presents
by iloveromance
Summary: Daphne is taken aback by an unexpected gift from Niles, until she realizes how much it means to him and will mean to their future.


She smiled at him from across the table and reached for his hand. It was moments like this that she cherished most; spending a lazy Saturday morning with her husband enjoying breakfast together. "What are you thinking about, Sweetheart?"

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Something that happened a long time ago. And yet I still remember it as though it were yesterday."

"What is it?"

"One sunny afternoon in May when I thought my life was over. I was sitting in Dad's Winnebago, dangerously close to tears. There was a knock on the door and I turned to find an angel in a beautiful wedding gown, asking if I was free for a date. It's one of my most cherished moments."

Daphne brushed away tears and rose from her chair. She went to him at once and took his face in her hands, kissing his soft lips again and again. And then she drew back as he smiled. "That's my favorite memory too. What made you think of it?"

"I think about it every day." He confessed. "I never dreamed…"

"I know and I think about how much I hurt you the night before I was supposed to marry Donny. I'm so sorry, Niles."

He kissed her again and again and then brushed a fallen lock of hair from her forehead. "You've already apologized enough. More than enough. You're not to blame, Daphne. I am. If I'd only been able to tell you how I felt about you sooner-."

Her lingering kiss, she hoped, expressed her intentions for later that morning as she prayed that they would flow well into the afternoon. When her kisses ended, she drew back and smiled gazing into his beautiful blue eyes. "But you did tell me, eventually and we're together now so that's all that matters. We have a beautiful son and we love you so much, even if he won't be able to tell you for a while. I'll tell you for him, as many times as you'd like to hear it."

"'ll never stop tiring of hearing those words, Daphne."

"David is only a few months old, you know. But we do love you very much."

Niles smiled and kissed her hand. "I love you too and that's why I need to tell you something."

"All right. What is it?"

"It's about Dad."

She felt a jump in her heart rate. She loved Martin and her psychic abilities told her that whatever Niles had to say wouldn't be good. So she took a deep breath, bracing herself for what was coming. "What about Martin?"

Niles sighed deeply. "Well, he's not getting any younger. And I'm afraid-."

Tears fell onto her cheeks and she nodded. "I know, Sweetheart. But we all knew this day was coming."

He nodded. "Right. But it's hard to say goodbye to a friend."

She gasped and her hand flew to her chest. "Wh-what? You mean he's… Oh Niles!" She began to sob as he took her into his arms. "No…. This can't be happening!"

"Daphne, it's all right. I have a surprise for you."

She lifted her head. "Niles, it's not necessary to buy me a gift, with what's going on with your father. I'd rather spend time with him if you know what I mean… If he doesn't have much time left…"

"Oh Dear God… you thought… Daphne I am so sorry. I never realized… I should have explained myself better. Dad's fine. He's just not as strong as he used to be. And that's why he and Ronee decided to sell his Winnebago." I was going to take it to a dealership and help him sell it; get a good price for it. But then I thought of you. You know how

Dad loves his Winnebago and all of the memories… our trip to Canada…"

Daphne laughed out loud. "You mean that one where we were supposed to go to Mount Rushmore and I was almost deported?"

"I would have never let that happen, Sweetheart. But yes, that trip."

"What about it?"

"I took the liberty of buying you a gift. One that all three of us can enjoy."

"Niles, what have you done?" Daphne laughed.

"All right, before I tell you I just wanted to say that it's not a done deal yet. I can always cancel the whole thing and tell Dad that we've changed our minds."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Just tell me."

Niles took a deep breath and encased her hands in his. "We both know that Dad's getting weaker and he can't do the things that he used to do. His hip is stronger, thanks to you Daphne. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't-."

"You've thanked me enough, all right? Just tell me what this is all about. Is your father all right?"

"He's fine, Daphne. But I'm afraid that his days of taking trips across the county in his Winnebago are over."

Daphne blinked back tears, but she had no idea why she was crying as she touched her husband's cheek. "He'll be all right, Sweetheart. He's still strong."

"I know. And I could tell how hard it was for him to think about seeing his Winnebago."

Daphne gasped. Perhaps it was a silly reaction but she knew how much Martin loved that Winnebago. He'd been so excited when he bought it, much to Niles and Frasier's chagrin. "Oh Niles..."

"And that's why I bought it from him. For us."

* * *

She was so stunned that she could only stare at him in disbelief. For this was the last thing she thought he'd say. It was even more surprising than when he'd told her that he'd gone all the way to England to find her father.

"Y-you what?"

Niles was grinning from ear to ear. "He looked so happy when I offered that I couldn't back out. I bought it for us! Isn't that great? Now you and David and I can take our own cross-country trips!"

"I-I don't know what to say." She tried to appear happy but Niles saw right through her. His smile disappeared.

"Oh… I see."

"Niles…"

"You don't like it. Well, like I said, it's not a done deal and I guess I can just start searching the internet to find someone to buy it. But RV's are pretty popular these days and I just thought… I'm sorry, Daphne. I just wanted to make you happy."

"But Niles, I am-."

He rose from his chair and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Thank you for breakfast. It was wonderful, but I have some work to do."

Daphne knew his words were a lie. He'd never called her cooking _wonderful_ before. But when she found herself alone in the living room, she knew that she'd hurt his feelings.

* * *

For several moments she sat at the dining room table, blinking back tears, listening to the stillness and the quiet. The tears fell onto her cheeks and she felt like kicking herself. How could she have been so cruel? All he'd wanted was to give her a gift and she'd completely discounted him. She was just so….well, surprised by his gift. They'd never talked about buying an RV before and-

The vision hit her then and hit her head. Niles was standing in front of her, staring at her in amazement. He looked so happy, the way he had when she'd asked him if he was free for a date. The kisses they'd shared, the apologizes and the love.

And suddenly she knew why he'd given her such an unusual gift.

"Oh Niles…"

The tears made their way down her cheeks and she rose from her seat and went to his office. As she suspected his door was closed so shed knocked softly. When there was no answer, she quietly opened the door. "Niles, I-."

She froze at the tight of him, sitting at his desk, his hand on his forehead. He looked so sad. And she suspected that he might have been crying.

She went to him at once her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she kissed his forehead. "I'm so sorry, Niles. It's a wonderful gift and I can't think you enough."

He turned to look at her. "Oh Daphne, I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought-."

"You didn't upset me. I was just surprised because we'd never talked about buying an RV before. But I think it's wonderful."

Finally he smiled. "Y-you do?"

"I'm sure your father will be very touched. Why don't we go over there and tell him that we'll take him up on his offer, whatever it is?"

Niles smiled. Are you sure?"

"Yes, absolutely. And I'm sorry for the way I reacted, Niles."

"If you don't want to do this…"

"I do, Sweetheart. I can hardly wait."

"Are you sure?"

She took him into her arms and kissed his soft lips. One kiss led to another and another and she found that she couldn't stop.

"I can hardly wait to take our first trip together." She said. "There are so many possibilities. And just think Niles, we can take trips with our children."

"That's true. And I can't wait to go on our first trip together either. It will be truly wonderful." Niles said. "But it might be a while, what with the paperwork and so forth. That's all right, isn't it?"

She smiled mischievously. "Of course it's all right. And until then we'll just have to find a way to occupy our time."

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

Her heart fluttered in her chest. "I'll go upstairs and slip into something more comfortable. Perhaps that electric blue satin nightgown, the one that barely covers me hips.

And then I'll just sit in our bed reading me romance novel but don't rush my darling. Take your time we've got all night."

She'd barely reached the bedroom when she heard his footsteps racing up the staircase. And she smiled. The gift of the Winnebago was truly wonderful but he was about to give her an even better gift; one that she'd never forget.

 _THE END_

 _ **A/N: I got the idea for this story by reading something similar about Niles buying Martin's RV in another story that I believe was primarily Frasier and Roz. However, I can't remember the wonderful writers' name to properly credit them. So if you recognize that idea as one that you came up with, my sincere thanks for allowing me to use it here.**_


End file.
